1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens assembly and, more particularly, to a detachable zoom lens assembly that is detachably connectable to a digital camera, camera mobile phone, or any of a variety of apparatus with photographic function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of electronic technology, a variety of digital cameras, camera mobile phones, personal digital assistants with camera, and pocket computers with camera have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. However, the cameras of mobile electronic apparatus do not provide a zoom function or special effect function.